the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wu (Earth 661)
Backstory Early Life Wu is the secondborn son of Akimoto, the First Spinjitzu Master. He grew up alongside his older brother, Garmadon and his father in the Monastery of Spinjitzu for majority of his life, as his mother, Kusuriko passed away when they were very young due to unknown causes. Wu shared a remarkably close bond with Garmadon. However, the two were also very different. One day on a fishing trip, both Wu and Garmadon were angry as they couldn't catch a single fish. Akimoto simply told them to "have faith", inspiring Wu to do as he said, leading to him catching a fish, and Garmadon throwing his fishing rod into the lake in anger, claiming that Wu gets everything. Later in their youth, Wu lost his katana. As Wu was too scared to fetch it, Garmadon climbed over one of the Monastery's walls. Just as Garmadon reached for the katana, he was bitten by what seemed to be just a viper. Later, when Akimoto and Wu found Garmadon outside the Monastery walls, they both realised that this was something much worse - Garmadon had been bitten by a legendary snake, known as the Great Devourer. After the incident, Wu and Garmadon's relationship drifted, although they remained friends, fighting for good. Akimoto eventually passed away, leaving Wu and Garmadon devastated, however they remained strong, and heeded his final words, to protect the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The two realised they could not protect the weapons alone, leading to the formation of the Elemental Alliance. Around this time, the alliance was involved in many of the wars fought by the clans of Ninjago, to try bring them to a stop. Garmadon had no faith in the Elemental Alliance, forming his own clan behind Wu and the Alliance's backs, mainly due to his slow corruption. This only made the stakes worsen, and Garmadon's clan collapsed after a few centuries of constant war. Garmadon, while bitter at his loss, rejoined the Elemental Alliance and made amends with them and Wu. The next few centuries were quite peaceful, leaving Wu and Garmadon with not much to do. They occasionally got visitors, one of them including a young girl who Wu would meet again much later in his life. Garmadon eventually left the Elemental Alliance once more to train under Master Chen, where he would later gain his lordship. Wu found a young boy, named Morro, scavenging through trash for food, who turned out to be a descendant of the Master of Wind. Wu took the young boy under his wing, training him in the ways of the Ninja. Morro would later become one of Wu's biggest regrets, as Wu believed he would be the legendary Green Ninja, and when he found out Morro was not, the young boy ran away, never to return, to prove that he was the Green Ninja. Shortly after, the Serpentine War broke out, once more Garmadon returning and rejoining the Elemental Alliance. The Alliance proved to be victorious, leading to the imprisonment of the Serpentine tribes, the exile of Chen and his student, Clouse, and the banishment of the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm. The Alliance's troubles were not over yet, as the Time Twins, Krux and Acronix turned against them, believing they were superior to the rest of the Alliance. With the help of Ray and Maya, the masters of Fire and Water, the Time Blades were forged, which took away the powers of the Time Twins, leading them and the blades to be lost in time. Years later, when Garmadon and his girlfriend, Misako got married, Wu was happy for the two, but at the same time he was heartbroken, as years earlier he had written a letter to Misako expressing his own love for her, which unknown to him had been found by Chen, leading to Garmadon signing the letter, thus making Misako fall for him instead of Wu. Garmadon and her later had a child, who they named Lloyd Garmadon. While Garmadon was a loving father, he was growing very close to being fully corrupted. When his corruption was complete, he sought to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu and destroy Wu with them. The two brothers fought, Wu being victorious after a spell that had been put on his kimono banished Garmadon to the Underworld. Wu, despite everything Garmadon had done over the centuries, was saddened by this, knowing he may never see Garmadon again. Afterwards, Wu hid all four of the Golden Weapons away, creating a map, with the fear of his death looming over him. Shortly after this, Wu started ageing very rapidly, due to a blood curse that Akimoto had, resulting in Wu looking like an old man. He gave the map to an old friend, who was a former member of the Elemental Alliance. Mentoring the Ninja Wu set out to find new students, hoping to find descendants of the Elemental Masters. It didn't take long for Wu to find three, who possessed the elements of Earth, Lightning and Ice. He trained them in the ways of the Ninja, similar to how he trained his first student, Morro, however he never told them about the prophecy of the Green Ninja. Eventually he found his fourth student, a descendant of the master of Fire, after visiting his blacksmith shop and battling the Skulkin, who attacked the shop. It was then he found out Garmadon was behind the attacks, which meant he had to take action. He decided his students were ready, and over the years he fought Garmadon and the Serpentine and the Overlord with his students, along the way discovering that his own nephew, Lloyd Garmadon is the Green Ninja, who possessed the element of Energy. Together, his students became the well known Ninja team. Upon the time of the Nindroid Conflict, Wu was captured and turned to evil, fighting his reformed brother once more, except now they had switched sides. When the Overlord was destroyed, he returned to normal. Afterwards, the Ninja travelled to a mysterious island, in order to rescue Zane, who was presumed dead after his battle with the Overlord. This however, was the island of Chen, who gathered most of the Elemental Masters to complete a spell that would turn himself and his followers into Anacondrai, to start the Second Serpentine War. Wu fought alongside the Elemental Masters to defeat Chen, only to loose his brother in a sacrifice to win them the war, and to find out Chen and Garmadon had intercepted his letter to Misako all those years ago. After the war, Morro, Wu's first student returned from the Cursed Realm. After discovering what he was up to, Wu quickly trained Nya in the ways of the Ninja, leading to her reaching her true potential, killing the Preeminent, and most of the ghosts, including Morro, who was redeemed right before his death. However some ghosts did survive, including Clouse, and Rumina. Wu was shortly after trapped in Nadakhan's Djinn Blade, however he was freed once Jay undid it by making his final wish against Nadakhan. By the Day of the Departed, Rumina had a gained a physical form, and despite the many rumours about Rumina being evil, Wu knew that wasn't who she truly was, however he was unaware that he had met her once before. Wu found Morro once, more, and they reunited the Ninja in order to stop Yang. Later, Wu and Rumina faced Acronix, who struck Wu with the Foward Time Blade, causing him to rapidly age, even faster than his pre-existing blood curse. Although he was soon cured by being hit with the Reversal Time Blade, he sacrificed himself, resulting in the defeat of the Time Twins and being lost of time. A year later, Wu returned to Ninjago, as a baby, due to being hit with the Reversal Time Blade. He was kidnapped by the Sons of Garmadon, after being found by Harumi. He was later rescued by Cole. Wu, and the original four Ninja ended up marooned in the Realm of Oni and Dragons after using Travellers Tea, which was given to them by Mistaké. Wu soon enough began to rapidly age again, and by the time Wu and the Ninja were able to escape, Wu was a young adult again. During his time in the First Realm, Wu met Faith, who he gained a slight crush on, being unaware that Rumina already liked him. Eventually he returned to his normal age, going back to being the mentor of the Ninja. A while after, Wu, Garmadon, Rumina and the Ninja helped defeat the Oni. Garmadon disappeared afterward, making Rumina incredibly suspicious. She wanted to pursue Garmadon, although Wu did not. Rumina told him that eventually the time will come that he faced his brother himself, instead of his students. Rumina was well aware that when Garmadon reigned as 'Emperor' of Ninjago, he had unlocked his recessive powers of Creation. Rumina believed that if Wu was to unlock his underlying Destruction, he would be able to equal Garmadon and defeat him. In doing this, however, Rumina's selflessness faded, becoming rather persistent with Wu. Eventually he gave in, allowing her to help him unlock his true potential and make Wu face his fears... Personality As a child, Wu was a little irresponsible, perhaps impulsive. As he got older, Wu became more generous, kind hearted and generally happy, although the guilt of his past actions always loomed over him. Upon his brother's banishment, Wu became cryptic, mysterious and rather eccentric. He had a sillier side, however, having a strange sense of humour, even in battle. While he has a lot of wisdom, occasionally he echoes the wisdom of his brother, Garmadon. Appearance As a child, Wu had short blond hair in a bowl cut, typically wearing a white tunic with his red symbol, and brown pants. As a young man, he had short, tousled hair, and he wore a black kimono with white sleeves, which had a special protection spell against evil written on it. When Wu's blood curse rapidly aged him, he lost the hair on his head, and he grew a long, white beard. Relationships * Akimoto - Father (deceased) * Kusuriko - Mother (deceased) ** Garmadon - Brother ** Misako Garmadon - Sister in-law, former crush *** Lloyd Garmadon - Nephew * Faith - Crush (briefly) * Rumina V. Moisson - Friend/assistant, lover Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Canon Character Variations Category:Heroes